


Found Me Broken

by LilyEbbsArt



Category: Technically GTA and Pokemon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEbbsArt/pseuds/LilyEbbsArt
Summary: The story of how a young woman from Spain named Karla turned a young woman named Lily from a broken mess into a beautiful flower
Relationships: Lily x Karla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Found Me Broken

Rain poured onto the busy streets of Los Santos, angered drivers blaring their horns as pedestrians walk carelessly underneath their umbrellas. Bright signs, neon and LED, light the otherwise dimly lit streetcorner filled with clothing stores, boutiques, salons, and other pompous establishments. 

Along the long street walked a young woman, shivering underneath a Zelda themed umbrella. Her red hair swooped over her bespeckled green eyes, tied up in a small ponytail behind her head. Her freckled cheeks blushed red in the cold, since she forgot her raincoat hours before. She wore a black skull tshirt with a thick belt around the waist, a purple scarf covering her neck. At the end of her tattooed arms were black leather cuffs and fingerless gloves. Her blue jeans and brown boots covered her curvy thighs. 

Her walk was interrupted by a man bumping past her. 

"Excuse me, do you know the way to Maze Bank?"

The girl stopped and started to sign, but his look of confusion convinced her to hand him a small card. 

"I'm mute, so excuse me for not speaking"

She walked carefully past him and through the richest street in Los Santos to the poorest apartment building in the state. She swiped her card and trudged carefully up the boxy winding stairs (the elevator had been broken for nearly 4 months.) She arrived at the dark oak door labelled "69." She chose the room out of a joke, but now the number had lost all meaning. 

She walked through her small living room and kitchen combo and opened her bedroom door, collapsing exhaustedly on her bed. She wanted to go to sleep right then and there, but...

"Ding!" her phone screamed out. She reached out for the Samsung phone and switched it on. Seeing who the message was from brought an immediate smile to her face. 

"Hey babey~" the Discord message read. "*hugs you tight and kisses* I love yu Lily~"

Lily blushed hard, pulling off her glasses and texting back, "*kisses yu bunches"* I love yuuu Karla~~"

Lily and Karla had been messaging each other for quite a while. They met by chance on Twitter, of all places, thanks to a mutual friend. They hit it off, and now texted each other day in and day out, sending love and affection. 

"How was your day, love?" Karla asked. 

"Meh," Lily replied. "Yours?"

Truthfully, this had been the worst day in quite a while. Lily worked at a supermarket, but was constantly overworked by the elderly manager. Today was especially brutal, since Lily had to clean the entire store by herself. She absolutely hated to worry Karla though. 

"Mine was great, cuz yu were in it" Karla replied. 

Lily giggled, texting back a smiling emoji and saying "Yu cyoot flirt."

They chatted for a good two hours, catching up, nerding out, flirting, but eventually the fun had to end. 

"I gotta go, love. I have a long day tomorrow," Karla typed. 

Lily nodded and replied, "I understand love. See yu tomorrow~"

"Nini"

"Nini ;)"

So Lily plugged her phone in to allow it to charge and drifted off to sleep. 

\------------

Karla, however, wasnt headed to sleep. She had to deal with a midnight flight from Spain to California, and found sleep difficult while flying. She wore a bright pink hoodie and grey yoga pants on this particular flight, brushing her brown and purple hair out of the way of her amber eyes. She was excited beyond reproach, having gleaned her lover's workplace over time. Her plan involved arriving sometime in the morning and surprising her love at work. 

Her plane mate for the next few hours was a purple fox girl with an air of confidence about her. Karla thought nothing of her, so she simply pulled out her earphones and phone, listening to music for the flight. She would try to rest, but she found that unlikely too. 

"I'm coming, love," Karla muttered. "I cannot wait to see you."

\---------------

Lily arrived at the supermarket, taking a deep breath as she pulled on her branded apron. She desperately did not want to work today, but she was not good at acting, and because of her muteness, she couldnt exactly fake being sick. 

She walked into the store and clocked in, desperately hoping her boss was out for the day. 

"Lily!!" a cheery male voice called out. 

Link, the blonde hair blue eyed 20 year old, was one of the few joys this job brought her. His brutally honest personality and generally happy demeanor made her truly happy to see him. 

Lily walked up to him and smiled wide. 

"Another day, another dollar, eh?" Link said. 

'Are you on produce today?' Lily signed. 

"Sadly, no," Link explained. "Miss Priss has me on bathrooms until Wednesday."

Lily sighed. Left alone yet again. At least produce wasnt difficult. Just keep it stocked and maintain the misting sprayers. 

"But hey! I brought my Switch! So you and me are having a rematch at break!" Link smiled and pointed heroically. 

Lily giggled silently. 'I only won last time because the stage knocked you off.'

\---------

Karla sighed. She was tired beyond belief, but sleep continued to evade her. Meanwhile her fox companion had fallen into a deep slumber, snoring away with her head on the window. 

Karla rolled her eyes. Looking at the fox, she couldnt help but notice a small spiral necklace, as well as a watch with a cute goat girl as the face....

"Floofy?" Karla exclaimed. 

The girl awoke with a start, looking at Karla. "Wha?"

Karla smiled. "I-Im Skyla! From Twitter?"

The girl blinked. "Wha...there is no fuckin way..."

"We will be landing at LSIA in two minutes," the pilot explained over the loudspeaker. 

Floofy smiled and hugged Karla. "What are you doing flying?"

"You know Lily?"

"Yea?"

"Im gonna surprise her at work~ give her a little hug~"

Floofy giggled. "You two are fuckin adorable, you know that?"

\-----------

Lily stood at her post, checking in new stock as they came in. 

"Miss Evans?" 

Lily turned and saw her boss walking calmly. 

'Yes maam?'

"Come to my office, please."

Lily sighed as her boss walked away. She was only ever called to her office when shit went wrong. What did she do now? Did she leave a mop out? Did a single spot not get cleaned?

She entered the familiar office setting, nervous as all hell. She sat in front of the desk, taking deep breaths. 

"Miss Evans, I must say that you have definitely been working hard lately."

Lily nodded. 

"Im sure you have noticed that we have been lacking in customers lately."

Lily nodded again. 

"Well, it would seem someone has spread rumours of black spots on the floor, bad spots."

God dammit, Lily thought. I cleaned that floor so much...

"And Im afraid that we will have to let you go."

Lily's mind and eyes froze. She could only blink.

"Im sorry. I cant have you missing stuff like that"

She couldnt sign. Her hands were trembling. 

"I will give you a good recommendation, but...

"Miss Evans, youre fired.


End file.
